


Manu Forti

by jardinjaponais



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-26
Updated: 2007-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jardinjaponais/pseuds/jardinjaponais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney is distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manu Forti

**Author's Note:**

> John and Rodney comment fic for [Sinden](http://sinden.livejournal.com).

„Are you listening to me, Colonel?" Rodney asked a little exasperated.

John blinked. "Of course I'm listening!" Rodney frowned but kept on talking.

And John was listening, he really was. So what if he also got a little distracted by Rodney's hands every once in a while? It surely wasn't his fault! It was Rodney who kept waving his hands around after all.

Okay, so John wasn't entirely past his crush on Rodney yet.

He tried, he really did. But Rodney kept being fascinating with his brain and his mouth and his eyes and his hands. Gosh, his hands.

Now John was sounding like an infatuated twelve year old in his head but Rodney's hands just were a thing of beauty. So big and capable and full of movement nearly all the time.

And now the hands were waved right in front of John's face.

"Colonel, you are so not listening to me! This is important and I really don't have the time to repeat myself just because you're staring off into space."

"I wasn't staring off into space. I was just looking at...," John stopped abruptly. "Um, never mind. Sorry, I'll listen now. Keep going!"

"What, no! What were you looking at?" Rodney looked around the room. "I deserve to know what's so much more important than this." He crossed his arms in front of his chest and look inquiringly at John.

John winced. He should have better kept his mouth shut. "It's just all that waving around you do that distracted me."

Rodney looked down at his arms incomprehensibly. "So it's my fault now?! Well, excuse me if you're so simple minded that you can't concentrate on just one little single thing like listening. My waving around!" Rodney kept on ranting and started moving his hands around again.

John decided to just enjoy the show and to try to get over his crush some other day.


End file.
